Barras de chocolate
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette descubre un lado de Luka que no había notado y por ello decide hacerle un regalo especial que Luka apreciará más que nada


**Hola a todos! He caído algo enferma estos días pero eso no me desanima, al contrario, esto me impulsa a intentar seguir escribiendo. Y este es uno de los especiales de San Valentin que no pude subir a su momento y ame tanto escribirlo. Para quienes no gusten del Lukanette favor de abstenerse a comentar y vayan a leer otra grandiosa historia de varios de los escritores de esta plataforma, y sin más qué decir además de gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Barras de chocolate.

Capítulo único.

Luka era un chico amable, dulce y caballeroso, pero Marinette descubrió no hace mucho que también puede llegar a ser posesivo con lo que le gusta.

-¿No vas a comerte las nueces, Luka?- preguntó Nino cuando Luka retiró de su cupcake las nueces que estaban encima.- Puedo…

La mano de Luka se interpuso tomando al moreno de la muñeca. No era un agarre fuerte ni feroz, pero era lo suficiente firme para detener su mano.

-Lo siento, pero me gustan tanto las nueces que siempre los dejos a último.

-Ah, vale. Lo siento.- aun ante esa sonrisa amable Marinette pudo percibir un muro por parte del músico, lo había notado con cosas similares como fruta, chispas, siempre dejaba los decorados al final, así que tuvo una idea…

-¿Barras de chocolate?- preguntó Alya sorprendida al ver los simples dulces ya envueltos que Marinette empacaba en una caja.- Marinette, ¿no crees que es demasiado sencillo? Es decir, cuando te interesaba Adrien siempre le hacías macarrones, luego bombones, pero esto es…

-Perfecto.- contestó la chica con seguridad.- Luka ama esta clase de cosas, estoy segura que le encantaran.- desenvolvió uno de los dulces y Alya abrió la boca más que sorprendida, era una barra de chocolate pero parecía una obra maestra, tenía un gajo de naranja, ralladura de coco, lima, y pequeño arándanos.

-¡Chicaaaa! ¡Esto es una pasada! ¿No me darías uno?

-Ya te di tu chocolate, Alya, e hice el de Nino por ti. Así que nop, tendrás que esperar hasta el otro año.

-Oh, venga ya. ¿Y para mi cumpleaños?

-Mmmm, vale. No te haré sufrir un año entero.- las dos amigas se rieron y Marinette terminó por empacar su regalo.

La noche anterior puso un gran esfuerzo en hacer ese regalo para el día de los enamorados, ¿o quizás serían de amistad? No lo sabía, ya que todavía no eran algo así como una pareja, es decir, salían juntos, reían y hasta tomaba clases de guitarra pero… ¿qué eran ahora? ¿Súper amigos? ¿Amigos semi románticos?

-¡Hola!- llamó subiendo a cubierta y Juleka salió primero a recibirla.

-Oh, hola, Marinette,

-Hola, Juleka. ¿E-Está tu hermano?

-Justo ahora se está preparando para irse a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? ¡¿Hoy?!

-Tiene muchos envíos y le pagaran una prima extra.

-Oh, entiendo…- no pudo esconder un poco su decepción.- Bueno, quizás debería…

-¿Marinette?- Luka salió con su casco y guitarra listo para irse.- Oh, no sabía que vendrías.

-Eh… bu-bueno, sí, es que yo… ¡TEN!- le dio la caja que tenía.- S-Son para ti.

-Cielos, esto es grandioso…- abrió la caja y sonrió al ver las barras de chocolate envueltas con bonito papel decorado.- Gracias, Marinette.

-Toma uno… l-los hice para ti. Espero que te gusten, y si no bien puedes dárselos a tu familia o amigos.- balbuceó riendo con nervios. Luka abrió uno y sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la barra de chocolate blanco con fresa, zarzamora, almendras y… ¿eso era miel congelada?- lo probó y sus papilas gustativas volaron más allá de la luna.

-¡Es delicioso! Y tan hermoso que hasta me da pena comérmelos.- la hermana del músico se acercó.

-Wow, ¿podría...?

-No.- Luka cerró la caja antes de que Juleka tomara una de las barras, por un segundo su rostro se tornó serio pero volvió a sonreír en un segundo.- Son hermosas y deliciosas, Marinette. Muchas gracias. Prometo ir esta noche a darte tu regalo.

-Oh, Luka, no te preocupes por eso.

-Insisto. Quiero poder dártelo en persona.- ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-B-Bien, yo… debo irme. Nos vemos esta noche Luka, adiós Juleka.- casi corrió fuera del barco, sintiendo su cara arder y Tikki se asomó para ver a su portadora sonreír con ese brillo especial de enamorada.

Los dos hermanos Coffaine la vieron irse y Juleka sonrió con una leve malicia.

-Está haciendo calor. Se van a derretir si te los llevas.- la sonrisa de Luka se tornó sombría.

-Parece que no me conoces hermanita…

Minutos después Luka estaba realizando las entregas para poder conseguir esa prima extra y así tener el dinero suficiente para comprar ese bonito anillo en forma de nota música que tanto ha querido regalarle a Marinette, quería ver su expresión cuando se lo diera. Entre tanto, sabía que sus chocolates estarían a salvo cuando regresara, y como buen hijo de pirata, sólo él podría reclamar ese delicioso tesoro.

...

-¡QUÉ DIANTRES!- gritó la capitana Anarka al ver una serie de cadenas y un candado de combinación en el refrigerador.- ¿Cómo rayos es que voy a cocinar la comida?

-Podemos pedir una pizza.- sugirió Juleka que seguía buscando sin éxito la pinza para cortar cadenas. Ese hermano suyo era un caso.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir aparte de que necesito muy buenas vibras… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
